


The New Wing

by cindergal



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, Cute Kids, Humor, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindergal/pseuds/cindergal
Summary: Reid, small children and stuffed animals.





	The New Wing

**Author's Note:**

> Importing some of my older fic from LJ. Originally posted there 7/7/2010. My first Luke/Reid fic.

"Oh, thank God you're here," Luke said, throwing open the door and pulling Reid inside before he even had a chance to knock. "My mom had this last-minute meeting that my grandmother had to be at, too, and my dad is at a horse show, and my Grandma Emma is out of town visiting her sister, and who knows where Faith is..."

"Luke, slow down," Reid said, putting his hands on Luke's shoulders. "What is going on?"

Luke took a deep breath. "I need you to watch the kids for me?" He nodded toward the sofa, where Ethan and Natalie were arguing over some stuffed toy. "Please? Something major has come up at work and we've called an emergency board meeting and I have to be there and..."

"Wait. When you texted me to hurry over because you needed me, this is what you meant?"

"Yeah," Luke said, pulling away and shoving some papers into his briefcase. "Why? What did you think?"

"Something...better," Reid said. Something that involved Luke in a lot less clothing, that's for sure. Not that he didn't look hot in the suit.

"I'm so sorry," Luke said, and he was so darn sincere, and with those _eyes_ of his, that Reid couldn't even work up a good mad. He never could with Luke, anymore. It was disturbing, is what it was. "I know this is your first day off in, like, forever, and we were supposed to do something together, but I would really, really appreciate it if you could..."

"Go," Reid said. "Go charm the pants off the board members." He took Luke's face in his hands and gave him a sound kiss on the mouth. "And remember, I only mean that figuratively."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "You haven't seen the board members, have you?"

Reid nodded toward the kids. "So, uh, what do I do with them?"

Luke laughed. "Uh, play!"

"Play?"

"Yes, you know. Fun leisure activities. That are not chess. Okay I really have to go. You'll be fine. Bye guys! Be good for Reid!" And with that he was out the door.

Reid sighed heavily. Babysitting. The only baby he had ever sat for was Jacob, and he didn't talk back. Luke's little brother and sister were a different story altogether. They could walk and talk and had personalities and everything. He turned around slowly to find Ethan and Natalie staring at him intently with big, round eyes. They looked a little scared. And a lot intimidated. That reminded him of something. And gave him a brilliant idea.

"Okay, interns," he said, rubbing his hands together. "It's time for rounds."

***

When Luke walked back in the door three and a half hours later, he wasn't sure what to expect. He knew Reid hadn't spent a lot of time around kids, and even though he adored Jacob, Luke was kind of afraid that was a fluke. And Reid especially hadn't spent a lot of time around Luke's siblings, mostly because Luke was still trying to get his parents used to the idea of Luke and Reid instead of Luke and Noah. So while he didn't know what to expect, it certainly wasn't _this_.

His parents' family room had been turned into a makeshift stuffed animal hospital. There were stuffed toys _everywhere._ Every single one the kids owned, combined, was on display. The sofa was lined with them, and they covered the floor in neat rows, covered in blankets and sporting various injuries wrapped in bandages and being attended to by Ethan, Natalie...and Reid.

Reid was currently checking a teddy bear's heart beat using the stethoscope from Natalie's doctor's kit.

It was pink.

"Luke!" Ethan yelled. "Look at our hospital! Isn't it cool!"

"It is way cool, buddy!"

"Reid says we're the best interns he's ever had," Natalie said, smiling proudly.

"Is that right?"

"Unfortunately, that's true," Reid said, looking up at him from where he sat cross-legged on the floor. "And you're just in time, Mr. Snyder."

"Why's that?"

Reid took the stethoscope from around his neck and placed it around Natalie's instead. “Well, I’m afraid that an outbreak of a serious viral illness --”

“Teddy Bear flu!” Ethan interjected.

“That's right, Doctor, Teddy Bear flu, has resulted in an influx of patients to our new wing and put a strain on our rather meager inventory of supplies,” he said seriously.

Luke stifled a laugh. “And...?”

"Do it just like we rehearsed it," Reid stage whispered to the kids.

Natalie and Ethan looked up at Luke with pleading eyes, and spoke in tandem. "We need more funding, Mr. Snyder!"

***

"So,” Luke said, settling down on the sofa next to Reid. “My mom called me. She said Natalie and Ethan have declared you the best babysitter in the history of ever."

"You say that like you're surprised or something." Reid put his arm around Luke's shoulders and tugged him closer. Truthfully, he was touched. And he thought those kids were pretty damn cool, as well. The tally of Snyders he could tolerate had now increased to three. Well, Holden wasn’t bad, either. And Emma made those great cookies...

“Maybe just a little surprised.”

“Kids are okay. Better than most adults. At least they’re honest and upfront. They tell you if you smell bad or have spinach in your teeth. That’s useful information.”

Luke laughed, but he also saw right through Reid, as usual. "You're going to make a great dad some day," Luke whispered in his ear, nuzzling his nose against Reid's cheek.

Reid didn‘t know what to say to that. Didn‘t know how to convey all the feelings that those words, especially coming from Luke, brought about in him. He cleared his throat.

"I'm great at everything, Luke."

And the way Luke looked at him, eyes bright and shining, told him he'd managed to get his point across, anyway.

Luke smiled and kissed him. "Counting on it."

 


End file.
